wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jessie1010/PRODUCTION IS UNDERWAY FOR BRAND NEW WIKI CHANNEL ORIGINAL MOVIE, "ALGEBRA SUCKS," STARRING CASEY FOX
PRODUCTION IS UNDERWAY FOR BRAND NEW WIKI CHANNEL ORIGINAL MOVIE, "ALGEBRA SUCKS," STARRING CASEY FOX Wiki Channel has a brand new original movie coming it's way titled, "Algebra Sucks," a comedy that combines algebra variables with ex-boyfriends. Actress of rising popularity and "Super Cool Cori" star, Casey Fox, is set to star in the flick. Production for the film, scheduled to premiere in 2015, is underway. Fox stars as Sonya Vale, a 16 year old girl in high school. For the most part, Sonya likes school, all except for that one terrible class: algebra. And no, she doesn’t dislike it because of the linear equations, or quadratics, or systems. She hates it because of one thing and that is, x. Sonya is always being dumped and she has tons of ex-boyfriends, all who she’s had messy break ups with. Algebra only reminds Sonya of all of her terrible relationships and exes. And when Sonya is recently dumped by her long term boyfriend, at least long term for her, Bale Henderson, she decides that she’s had enough and as a way to release her anger, she creates an anti-algebra cause and starts a petition to get rid of all algebra in high school curriculum. As students learn about the cause, it grows to be a huge success. But, Sonya will soon learn that blaming algebra on all her problems isn’t the best option and maybe, just maybe, algebra isn't to blame for her break ups. Casey Fox currently stars as Cori Landcaster in the fairly new Wiki Channel comedy, "Super Cool Cori." Over 10 episodes into it's season one run, Fox has proven in "Super Cool Cori" that she can take on any direction given to her and execute it well. Her comedic role of Sonya Vale will deliver the same lovable escapade that is Casey. Fox, who has so far sung two songs for her series, "The Middle of Starting Over" releasing November 3 and "High Ground" released on the Wiki Channel: Ready 2 Rock album, is also set to sing a promotional song for the movie. To be filmed in Montreal, Canada, the movie is being produced by "East Meets West" producer, Jessie1010. The movie also stars Connor Weston, who acts alongside Fox in "Super Cool Cori," as Bale Henderon, Nicole Martin, who will be starring in Wiki Channel's upcoming comedy "Dramatically Average," as Gina, Ryder Ramone ("Studio Funny") as Arjun McGlassen, Harmony Charme ("Serena and Sabrina," "Her Jams") as Nellie, and Ben Savage ("Boy Meets World") as Mr. Vitlano. Jessie1010 spoke about the movie saying, "This film is a fun romantic comedy! It's something that I personally have not done before and definitely something different for the channel. You'll fall in love with Sonya and her crazy ideas. And with Casey starring as her, I can't imagine this movie being anything less than great." "Alegbra Sucks" filming will begin in November and it is scheduled to air in 2015 on Wiki Channel. The Wiki Channel is a brand new 24/7 running network that provides programming for kids, teens, and families. The channel was founded in 2012 by NYCgleek and Nutta of da Buttas. It currently airs a number hit shows. Wiki Channel is a part of the Wiki Company. Category:Blog posts